On est où là ?
by Moon's Night
Summary: Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il vit des étoiles et un ciel de nuit imprenable. Cela l'émerveilla avant de le rendre perplexe. Il était où au juste ? OS pour le 23/07.


**Bonjour à Tous ! Aujourd'hui on est la 23/7... C'est l'anniversaire à Sasuke quoi :D ! Et pour l'occasion, j'ai tapé 3 OS. Voici le premier :3**

**Titre : On est où là ?**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi... c'est bien dommage -.-"  
><strong>

**Rating : K+**

**Paring : SasuNaru**

**Résumé : Sasuke se réveille dans une endroit... où normalement il ne pourrait même pas se réveiller.**

**Notes : J'ai voulu écrire un truc assez surprenant et amusant en premier lieu. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous :3**** !**

**P.S : Je n'ai pas encore la version corrigée. Je la mettrais plus tard. Alors désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un ciel noir rempli d'étoiles étincelantes. Un magnifique ciel, comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était si beau. Tous ses points lumineux accrochés dans ce voile sombre. C'était vraiment magnifique et subjuguant… mais il y avait un problème à ce joli tableau.<p>

Se relevant brusquement, Sasuke regarda tout autour de lui, légèrement perplexe. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, alors que normalement, en cet été caniculaire, les journées étaient insupportables et les nuits glacées. Il respirait parfaitement bien, son corps n'étant pas en sueur ou moite. Il allait parfaitement bien. Pas de blessures. Pas de fractures. Rien. Mais alors, comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?

- Hum…

Calé contre son torse, la tête blonde se mit à boucher, sortant de son long sommeil avant de se frotter les yeux nonchalamment. Un long bâillement lui échappa, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant tellement grand qu'un aigle aurait pu y passer et ses yeux bleus lagons apparurent alors, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire enjoué en voyant le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Salut Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit sur le sol, sa main passant dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés alors qu'il se réveillait complètement. Il bâilla à nouveau, encore épuisé par sa nuit quand il rencontra le regard hésitant de son amant.

- Sasuke ?

- Tu ne sens pas qu'il y a un problème ?

Un sourcil se haussa sur son visage interrogateur, Naruto ne comprenant pas les paroles de son petit-ami. Il y avait un problème ?

- Un problème ?

- Regardes autour de toi.

Le blond fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête… pour alors s'arrêter net. Il fixa les environs autour de lui, sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes passaient avant de s'agripper au bras de Sasuke.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? On est où là ?

- C'est bien la question que je me pose…

Un soupir quitta la gorge du brun qui se remit à regarder le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il était dans son lit, dans la chambre de son appartement à embrasser son amant. Et à présent, il se retrouvait ici. Il y avait vraiment un problème.

- Sasuke ? Mais Sasuke ?

- Calmes toi.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? On ne sait même pas où on est !

- …. Je crois que si…

- Hein ?

- Je crois bien qu'on est sur la lune…

- Quoi ?

D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva, fixant son amant avec étonnement et ahurissement. Sur la lune. C'était complétement insensé. Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Sasuke il y avait à peine une heure. Comment avaient-ile pu se retrouver sur la lune ? Ce n'était pas parce que le paysage était blanc et caillouteux ou qu'ils semblaient voir leur planète un peu plus loin dans le ciel qu'ils étaient bel et bien sur la lune. C'était impossible un truc pareil. Totalement impossible.

Naruto trembla un moment avant de se rassoir sur le sol à côté de son petit-ami, se mettant à fixer le ciel plein d'étoiles… qui étaient par moment parcouru par des cochons ailés… ça avait des ailes maintenant les cochons ?

- Sasuke ? T'es sûr qu'on est sur la lune.

- J'en sais rien…

- Parce que je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des cochons volants dans l'espace…

Le jeune homme hésita un moment à regarder le ciel lui aussi en entendant les paroles de son amant, complétement irréaliste pour alors soupirer bruyamment. Ils devaient surement faire un rêve. C'était surement ça. Parce que des cochons qui volent dans l'espace… Sasuke ne préféra pas y penser. Cela commençait sérieusement à ne plus avoir de sens.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Naruto commença à s'agiter sur le sol lunaire, comptant d'un air abasourdi les animaux qui parcouraient le ciel de l'espace quand soudain, Sasuke se coucha sur lui, l'air sérieux.

- A ton avis, on est tout seul ici ?

- Je suppose.

- Et on doit être sur la lune non ?

- Peut-être… pourquoi ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son amant quand un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage, le faisant légèrement frissonner de peur.

- Bah nous allons être les premiers hommes à faire l'amour sur la lune.

- Non mais attends un peu…

Le pauvre jeune homme ne put répliquer, son amant l'embrasser soudain avec passion et fièvre avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui. Le blond ne put rien faire, déjà épuisé par leurs précédents ébats et se laissa aller au bon soin de son petit-ami.

**OooOooO**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond de sa chambre. Il sentit ensuite l'odeur forte de sueur et de sexe qui emplissait la pièce où il se trouvait, le rassurant sur les lieux avant qu'il ne s'affale dans son lit, se replaçant à côté de son amant. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller également, une grimace de douleur étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se calait un peu plus contre le torse de son petit-ami.

- Et maintenant Sasuke, on est où ?

- Dans ma chambre.

Un soupir sortit de la gorge de Naruto qui caressait doucement le ventre de son amant, réfléchissant à une suite logique des événements qui avaient eu lieu.

- Comment on a fait pour se retrouver sur la lune ?

- On n'y était pas. C'était surement un rêve.

- Un rêve… c'est bizarre quand même… tu penses qu'on a mangé un truc ou quelque chose qui nous aurait faire rêver de ça…

Sasuke resta dubitatif quelques secondes, perplexe lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose assez importante.

- Le gâteau…

- Le gâteau ?

- Ouai. Celui que Sakura a fait pour mon anniversaire….

- Ah… je vois maintenant…

Cela expliquait bien des choses à présent. C'était surement à cause de ce gâteau que les deux jeunes hommes avaient ce rêve plus qu'étrange, surtout qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble. A cause d'un simple gâteau d'anniversaire.

- La prochaine fois, on n'en mangera pas. Sakura n'est vraiment pas une bonne cuisinière.

- Il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux que ça ce gâteau…

- T'as vu le rêve qu'on a fait Naruto ? On s'est retrouvé sur la lune.

- … t'as raison... Faudra pas retoucher à sa cuisine.

- Hn… au moins…

- Quoi ?

- On est quand même les premiers à avoir fait l'amour sur la lune.

- Sasuke !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du brun qui contemplait son amant se tortiller dans tous les sens, les joues rouges de gêne et de colère. Naruto s'agita un moment sur le lit, grognant contre son imbécile de petit-ami avant de se faire plaquer contre le matelas durement pour se faire embrasser amoureusement.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je veux encore profiter de mon cadeau.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle, se faisant presque dévoré par un Sasuke plus que gourmand. Il se demandait s'il ne voulait pas retourner sur la lune à ce moment-là.

**Fin**

**Reviews :3 ?**


End file.
